Wireless sensor networks generally include networks of sensors that are capable of sensing data, such as the identification of a physical object or inanimate conditions. Thus, wireless sensor networks may be utilized for identifying and routing such data, for example, to traditional networks. Unfortunately, conventional techniques utilized for transmitting data sensed in a wireless sensor network to a traditional network have exhibited various limitations. For example, such techniques have generally been deficient with respect to routing sensed data in an energy efficient, time constrained, and reliable manner.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.